leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jayce/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Trust me: if we're smart, Piltover can stand strong against any threat. Hey, I'm living proof." - Armed with wit, charm, and his signature transforming , Jayce lives to protect his native Piltover. Long before his nation called him a hero, however, he was a promising young inventor. When Piltover commissioned him to study a rare , Jayce discovered it could be used as a vast energy source. Eager to make a name for himself, he began developing a device to harness its power. Word of the crystal's potential reached beyond the borders of Piltover. , the machine-augmented scientist from Zaun, brought Jayce an offer - together, they could use the crystal to advance his , a vision of humanity fused with technology. Jayce refused, but the Zaunite had no intention of leaving empty handed. He effortlessly Jayce aside and seized the crystal, incinerating the lab's meager security force as he left for Zaun. Jayce implored the Piltover government to respond, but the officials refused to support an act of aggression. He decided to act alone, realizing that if no one struck back, Piltover would never be safe. Jayce returned to the lab to prepare for his attack. After intense research, development, and hands-on testing, he emerged with his crowning achievement - the . Weapon in hand, Jayce marched to Zaun and began his one-man assault. Viktor's acolytes rushed to stop him, but Jayce them aside, fighting his way into the heart of the lab. Inside, Jayce saw the horrifying brilliance of Viktor's creations, all powered by the energy of the arcane crystal. He realized that his only option was to destroy the power source, but Viktor stood in his way. Though their clash left both scientists heavily wounded, Jayce managed a desperate strike at the crystal. He shattered it and escaped as Viktor's machines erupted in flames. When he returned home, exhausted but victorious, the citizens of Piltover hailed Jayce as a hero. He reveled in the adoration, but knew that his actions had drawn the attention of dangerous enemies. Now devoted to the defense of his people, Jayce is Piltover's best hope for a bright future. |-|1st= "Trust me: if we're smart, Piltover can stand strong against any threat. Hey, I'm living proof." - Armed with wit, charm, and his signature transforming , Jayce lives to protect his native Piltover. He rose to prominence as an inventor, one whose magnetic personality and innovative creations brightened the lives of his nation's people. However, his technological marvels also attracted the attention of Piltover's enemies. , the machine-augmented scientist from Zaun, staged a deadly raid on Jayce's laboratory, barely impeded by the lab's meager security force. Viktor stole designs for an arcane power converter. Jayce feared that Viktor would create weapons of devastating power with the stolen technology. He implored the Piltover government to respond, but the officials were unwilling to support an act of aggression. Refusing to allow his own inventions to threaten the people of Piltover, Jayce decided to strike back against Viktor himself. Jayce returned to his laboratory and began making preparations for his one-man attack. After an intense period of research, development, and hands-on testing, he emerged. He had created an array of powerful armaments, including his crowning achievement - the versatile, transforming . Armed and ready, Jayce began his assault, easily aside Viktor's acolytes as they rushed to stop him. Jayce fought his way into the heart of the lab and confronted Viktor, forcing the Zaunite to flee. After destroying Viktor's prototype weapon, Jayce returned to Piltover where he was hailed as a hero. He reveled in the adoration, but he knew that his actions had provoked the nation's enemies. Now devoted to the defense of his people, Jayce is Piltover's best hope for a bright future. Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ** No longer disables and when used on a champion with shortly after they have flashed. ;V7.24b * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.23 * ** *** Once again uses proper VFX, as opposed to classic. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from . ** Base armor increased to 27 from . ** Base health increased to 576 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ;V7.16 * / ** On-hit effects procing against wards. ;V7.15 * ** *** Custom VFX have been restored. ;V7.12 * ** Fixed a bug where his recall audio desynced from the animation when enemies lost and then regained vision of him during the channel. * ** *** Now correctly plays the electric buzz SFX for the spawning and despawning of his Acceleration Gate. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.3 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 55 from 40. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V6.22 * General ** Changed Jayce walking animation while in Hammer stance. ;V6.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . * / ** Hammer Stance bonus damage ratio changed to from . ** Fixed a bug where Jayce could be locked out of basic attacking for a short duration upon swapping to Mercury Hammer. ;V6.6 * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.1 * ** Bonus magic damage upon transforming was being consumed against structures without dealing damage if was active. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40. ;V5.13 * / ** Fixed a bug where the ability was improving at levels instead of the intended . ;V5.11 * General ** / ranks. ** / automatically 'rank up' at levels . *** 'Rank up' values unchanged. ** Each of Jayce's basic abilities have 6 ranks. * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Base damage changed to % of target's maximum health}} from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Damage modifier changed to % from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V5.1 * ** Damage modifier reduced to % from %. ;V4.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now begins after the attacks have been used, rather than on activation. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . V3.9 * General ** Switching stances no longer counts as an activation for the purposes of item effects ( , ). * ** Base projectile speed increased to 1450 from 1350. *** projectile speed unchanged * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Base damage. ** Stun no longer lasts beyond the knockback duration. * ** Mana cost increased to 50 from 30. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.145 * General ** Improved responsivenesss of basic attacks, primarily during Hammer stance. ** First basic attack in Cannon stance being unresponsive. ;V1.0.0.142 added * (Innate) ** Jayce gains a quick burst of movement speed and ignores unit collision each time Transform is cast. * Hammer Stance ** (Q) *** Jayce leaps to an enemy dealing physical damage and slowing enemies. ** (W) *** Passive: Jayce restores mana each time he strikes with the Mercury Hammer. *** Active: Jayce creates a field of lightning damaging nearby enemies for several seconds. ** (E) *** Jayce deals magic damage to an enemy based on their maximum health and knocks them back a short distance. ** (Ultimate) *** Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon gaining new abilities and increased range. The first attack in this form reduces the target's armor and magic resist. * Cannon Stance ** (Q) ** Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy (or reaching the end of its path) dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. ** (W) *** Jayce gains a burst of energy, increasing attack speed to maximum for 3 attacks. ** (E) *** Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it. If Shock Blast is fired through the gate the missile speed, range, and damage will increase. ** (Ultimate) *** Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer gaining new abilities and increasing armor and magic resist. The first attack in this form deals additional magic damage. }} Category:Jayce Category:Champion history